


Forever

by itsmorethanfine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, happiness, happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmorethanfine/pseuds/itsmorethanfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff about Dean and Cas moving in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

When Dean asked Cas to move in with him, he felt like his heart was going to fall out of his chest. He felt like his stomach was this cage of crazy butterflies that would not stop fluttering around.

As soon as the words had left his mouth, he just stared at Cas, wondering how _in the world_ he ever summoned the courage to say anything at all. Cas’ lips, pressed against the rim of the expensive china that he loves, was anything but distracting to Dean.

He’d imagined what the situation would go like. Cas would probably stare at him for a few seconds and look really surprised, or maybe he would just pause mid-sip, his blue eyes puzzled at the timing of a question this important.

Or he might even grab Dean by the chin and kiss him on the mouth, like he usually does when he’s drunk out of his mind.

And when Cas had blushed profusely and nodded, before leaning over and kissing him on the mouth, Dean still couldn't decide. He didn’t know whether the best part was the first step that they both took as a couple into his dingy apartment. Or whether it was eating the hamburgers that Dean had so carefully made for him and Cas to enjoy, now that he had a reason to use his kitchen. Or even if it was the fact that there were an extra pair of black shoes near the door next to his.

But nothing, in Dean’s wildest dreams could ever explain the rush of exhilaration he felt when he was finally cuddled against Cas, their heads resting on the same pillow, fingers laced tightly with each other underneath the big blue quilt that Cas had had with him for as long as he could remember, as they stared at the ceiling with the glow-in-the-dark star and planet stickers. The last thing Dean Winchester saw before he fell asleep was Castiel’s deep blue eyes that seemed to sway in tune with the music that Dean sang deep from inside his soul.

And the best part was that he would be waking up to them, too. For as long as he possibly could.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really random, but I wanted them to move in together. And be happy. Because that's literally all I want from this stupid OTP.


End file.
